fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner
Hope Change Outfit Dialogue Talk * Hehe... Good...morning! * Owner, did you sleep...well? * Yeah...I'm still...sleepy. * Fairy is reading a book. * Owner, your clothes...today...really fit you! * Owner, I'm so happy...when you...hug me. * I've tried...to make...some sweets. Wanna...try one? * Owner, today...I have...some delicious food...for you, Owner. * Owner, I made...some sweets...for you. Open...your mouth. * Um, Owner, I want you...to listen...to a song. I think...I can do it! * La, la, la, la♪ * I think...I wanna try...a new hobby. * Today...whatever we do...let's have fun. * Today...it's nice out...so it's perfect...for going out. * Today is so...nice out, so let's go...for a walk. * Next time, I want to...go on a trip...with just you, Owner. Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Hope Change Scenario 2★' 'Hope Change Scenario 3★' 'Hope Change Scenario 4★' Socializing * Owner, hello! * Fairy, hello! * This room. I love it. * Something...smells good... * You like your owner? * Come back again? * Lots of people of all sizes. * Lots of books at the library. Autumn is reading time. * I got lots of chestnuts. I'll share. * I came to play. * I wonder if my friends in the Fairy World are having fun. * Nice weather today. You can see the cirrus butts. * Pretty red dragonfly. Love the sparkly wings. * Ah, beautiful. * Nice and cool. I like fall. * It's...very warm...Let's play...outside... * Napping...feels great...Can I sleep...next to you...? * This world is fascinating. * How about...we go watch...cherry...blossoms...together... * Sprouts...started appearing...let's go and see...animals too... * Where'd you get those clothes? * Tonight...French toast...sounds good... Socialized * Fairy, let's play again sometime. * Please, relax. * Is it warm...outside? * Want to eat...these sakura mochi...together? * Days like this... are the best... for naps. * There are so many surprising things in this world. * Everyone is unique. Recommend * How's this? Bother *Welcome, I'll put on some tea. Yell Work ' * Just wait a bit. 'Study * Hey, thanks! * Ok, here I go. Errand *Hey! Thanks! *Really glad. Thanks. 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** Night! ** Sleepy time! * up ** Morning! ** I'm up! After Work/Study/Errand Work *Work's done. *You worked a lot. Study *Somehow, I'm finished. *Tired out. Errand *Back now. Nickname Change *Should I change the way I call you? >''' Can I call you by this name? '''> Bzzt. Memorized. My Fairy Talk Socializing *Fairy, good...morning...to...you. *Hello...I hope...you are well. *This room...is very...clean. *Here...have some...chocolate. *Wait...I'll make...some tea. *Are you getting...used...to the Human World? *Maybe...I'll try...a...new...hairstyle. *If we...had...a room...together...we could...talk forever. *Let's play...a game...together. *What should we...play...today? *Hey...today...let's play...kick...the...can...in the...park. *Those...are cute...clothes. *Fairy...you look good...in anyting. *...why don't...we...wear...matching...outfits? *Why don't...we...give...Owner...a...present...from...both...of us. *What...do...you...usually...talk with...Owner...about? *...we'll...be...together...always. *Today......I'm going to...make...some food...just for you. *You seem down...did something...happen? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting *"Oh...Owner. Right...now? I'm kind of...enjoying...doing...nothing." **'to go rent a DVD?' "There's...an...action...movie...I'd like...to...see." Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! Fairy's impression became a bit better! ***'do you want to eat?' "We can't...have a...movie...without...popcorn." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ***'look at the pamphlet first...' "Oh...I saw...an ad...for this movie...on the...train." **'to the movie theater.' "What movie...are...we...going...to...see...today?" *"Fairy...let's go...play." **'go to the park together.' "Yay...I love...the park..." ***'on the swings.' "...I'll give you...a push." Fairy and Fairy became a lot more intimate! ***'in the sandbox.' "Today...I'm going...to make...the biggest...sand castle." Fairy's mood became a bit better! **'hang out at home today.' "What...we're going...to play...at home...today?" Fairy and Fairy became a lot antagonistic... Fairy's impression became a bit worse... Fairy's impression became a bit worse... *"There's...nothing...to do...today." **'could even go on a picnic.' "I made...a picnic lunch...with...Fairy." ***'to the nearby planetarium.' "So...many...stars. Even...though...it's not...real...it's beautiful." ***'to the nearby museum.' "That...statue...is the star...if the current...exhibit...apparently...huh?" Fairy's mood became a bit worse... **'go out.' "Where...are...we...going? I'm...so...excited." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! *"Owner...Owner? What are...you...looking...at?" **'let's go get something to eat.' "This is...cream...and...chicken...smell...so good." Fairy's impression became better! ***'in the hot springs.' "...are you getting...hot...flashes?" Fairy's mood became a bit worse... ***'at souvenirs.' "...let's...buy something...to...commemorate...our trip." Fairy's impression became a bit better! Fairy's mood became a bit better! **'let's go on a trip.' "My suitcase...is full...of hope...and dreams...for our...trip." Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! *"...what are...you doing?" **'can even go shopping.' "Awesome...we'll all...go...shopping...together." ***'the matching dress.' "Now...I...match......I will...treasure...this." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ***'a jersey.' "Oh...I get it...a chance to...get some...exercise...in." Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... **'cute, but a bit expensive...' "My...pocket money...won't cover...this." Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Fairy's mood became a bit worse... *"La la...la la la♪la...la." **'sing karaoke.' "Finally...this...is what...I've been...practicing...for." ***'a duet.' "Okay......time...to cut...loose...ans sing...out." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! Fairy's mood became a bit better! ***'the microphone.' "Amazing...Owner...is singing...all...the hits." Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... **'to harmonize.' "Lala...la...la? Sorry...I got...carried...away." Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Fairy's mood became a bit worse... *"Let's make...a treat...for...Owner." **'not to notice' "Eggs...flour...mix...mix...mix." ***'at her.' "It's done...it smells...so...so...good." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ***'smells good!' "Owner...we...made this...for you." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! **'are you making?' "Oh no...what's this...Owner...found us." Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Fairy's mood became a bit worse... Socialized *Thank...you...very...mu...ch. *Hehe...thank you...so much. *Fairy, good...morning...to...you. *I don't...have much...but make...yourself...at home. *I...just cleaned. *Here...I'll...help. *That...is very...interesting. *That's...very...difficult. *I knew...you were...a real...pro.... *...you look...cute...today. *...your hand...it's so...warm. *Wow......I didn't...expect you...to say...something like...that. *Hehe...I'm...embarassed. *Today...let's play...all...day...until we...collapse. *...when I play...with you...time seems...to disappear. *Hehe...we...are so...close...we're almost...like a real...family. *Well...yes...more or...less. *Oh...you...surprised me. *Ooh...I'd like...to try...that. *Will this...look good...on me? *It's...okay...don't worry...about it. Hope Change Letters # Event Dialogue Picturebook Kingdom General * The... Rose... Mistress... What... a weird... person. * So many... different... tress. Spades... hearts... clubs... diamonds. So many. * Fairy, did everything went white before you too? * I was...invited...to a game...of chess. But, I...don't know...how to play... Fairy, teach me. * Oh, I think...I'm lost. Where... am I...? Stage 1: Agency Library * I can't...read the title...of this book. But the pictures...of the roses...are pretty. Let's...read it. * Today... is the reading day. This library...is big. Which book...should I read? * Why is everything...turning white? Owner?... I can't see... * I tried reading...this book. Too hard... I need something...else. Stage 2: Where are we...? * I must find... Owner. Owner...are you...somewhere close? I'm scared. * ...a wall...there too...here too...like a maze...is this...a rose maze? * So many...roses...Only flowers...here are...roses? I can't see far...because of the hedge... * Owner isn't here... Owner...where are you? * Everything...is white... Ah, I can slowly...see again. Is this...a garden? So many...roses! Stage 3: Rose Mansion? * I want...to meet Owner...so can I...come in? I was invited...as well? Oh... * Inside...this house...? Owner was invited...by someone...from here? * Uhm,,,hello... Do you...live here? ...You are...a maid? I am happy...that someone was here. * Do you know...Owner? Oh, you do? Where can I...find that person? * I finally...got out. What...a big house. Is Owner...inside? I hope...someone is here. Stage 4: The Rose Mistress * Stage 5: A mystery... * Stage 6: Wonders of the world? * Stage 7: The maze of Thorns * I... got through... this maze... once... Leave... everything... to me! * We have... to go through... here... Oh... my mistake... Here...nope... If only...I could look... at it from... a higher place... * Here... again... Huh... Huh...? I'm sorry... I got... lost again... Mazes... are hard... * Owner... you have... a plan? Hold the... left hand... on the wall...? Watch out... for the thorns... * Wow... amazing... We really... are progressing... Owner... You are... amazing... The left-hand... rule? Stage 8: The Spirit of Thorns * Correct... answer...? Hurray... Now we can... finally go back. * looks wonderful... but touching it hurts... What flower... is a show-off... moody and selfish... but still the most... beautiful... in the world?... I think... I've heard this... before. * We finally... got to... the center... of the maze... Someone... is in the... cluster of... brambles? * Beautiful... Who... are you? ...Spirit... of Brambles? ...we are... looking for a riddle... * Show-off...moody... I remembered...The answer is...a rose. Stage 9: All mysteries solved! * You don't... have friends? We will... become your... friends. * You called us...because you were... bored? You're a... mischief... maker... * Even after... we go back... we'll come... here to play... Nest time... no riddles... * Ah? Spirit... of Brambles... shining.. Huh... Mistress? ...why?! * Mistress was... the Spirit... of Brambles? That was... surprising... Stage 10: Evening Library * Crows...are flying away...Owner...when did we...fall asleep? * The pages...of the book...have change... how...many people...started coming to...the mansion of the...selfish mistress. And they...lived happily...ever after. * I want...to read this...book...when we get home... * This picture...book from before... Huh...pictures...of the brambles...disappeared...why? *Yawn...is this...the library? ...we returned...? 'Mechanical Adventure' No data available for this event. 'Fairy Zoo' General * I can meet...animals which I've...seen only on TV...and in picture books... * I'm going to...the fierce animals...zone...It sounds...interesting... * I'm most...interested in the...petting zoo...after all... * I am really...excited for...today... Stage 1: Let's go to the Zoo! *Today we're...going to the Fairy Zoo...that I've seen...on TV... *We are...going by... this bus...? How many...people can...get in? *The weather...should be...good today... Perfect... Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! *I have...tickets...Can we...go in...? *Where is...the entrance...? There...? *Today...will be...a really...good day. *Yes... We are supposed...to gather here...at this time... Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! *Red...panda? Shouldn't pandas...be black and white? *Do you like...living here? *Ah, Mr. fox...you can't...roll into a ball... *You're moving...your body...to exercise...Good. *Where do...beavers live...? Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! *Kangaroos always...looks so bored... *If you...try hard enough...you'll be able...to see something there... *The savannah...zone is...really big. *Ah...there's a giraffe there...And a small...giraffe baby... Stage 5: Resting Area *This tastes...quite good... You can get...this only in a zoo... *Owner...let's go...to the...Petting Zoo...next... *Yes...I am hungry...too... *A crepe...stand? They're...selling sweets here..too... *Food stands...a cafeteria...a restaurant...There are many...place to eat...here... Stage 6: Petting Zoo *Ah...guinea...pigs...and hamster... Small animals...are so cute... *Milking...cows...? Is this...a farm...? No...it's a zoo... *You can...ride...horses there... *Sheep are...very fluffy...? You can bury yourself...in their fleece... Stage 7: Let's check the Fierce Animal Zone! *A forest...bear...? Does it like...honey...? *Lion...the king of animals... It catches...it's pray with...it's huge hands... *Finally... The Fierce Animal...Zone... *Even fierce animals...look calm...when they're sleeping... *The wolf is...looking this way,,, I'm a bit...scared... Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! *Why do...they travel...between trees...like this...? *I wonder...why does...it has such...a colorful face... *It's arms...are very long... That looks...very useful... *I heard that...oran...gutans...are very...smart... Stage 9: Let's buy souvenirs! *Can I...chose a souvenir...? *I will...give this...stuffed animal...to my friend... *Big animal...puzzles... This might...be good... But it's... expensive... *Cookies...are a...safe bet... But... I want...a key holder... Stage 10: Let's go home! *All animals...in the zoo...seem to be...happy... 'Hanami Festival' No data available for this event. 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Teleported... to a new world... through... a movie projector. *I wonder... if we'll... be able to... go home. *Shining... sparkling... it's all... so beautiful. *It's all... so strange. That gem... explodes...if... you throw it. *Silia... no experiments... I'm serious. Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Silia... is holding a... movie event... apparently. *She wants... to test out... her new projector... she said. *She used... some kind of... special gemstone... to build it. *Please remember... to turn off... your cell phones... and keep quiet... during the... performance. *What kind... of movie is it... that we're watching... Silia? Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *I think... the wall is... starting to... move. *Is this... the real life?...... Is this... just fantasy? *I wish... Silia would have... told us we... were part of... an experiment... *It looks like... we need to... collect Keystone Gems... if we want... to go back. *Let's go and... search for... these Keystone Gems... Owner... Stage 3: Sapphire Town *The radar... has found... something already... *I think... it's that pretty... blue gemstone... in the store... over there. *The shopkeep... said I was... so cute... I could take... the gemstone. *He told me... that there aren't... many Keystone Gems... left in this... world. *But he... said there might... be one... in the nearby... cave... Stage 4: Ruby Cave *The sapphires... from the... town... They're so... chilled... *This cave... is so hot... I think... I need water. *Water... from the... sapphires... Amazing...! *I'm soaked... but I'm... cool again. *That must... be the ruby... Keystone Gem... shining over there. Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *Silia's map... says the radar... should pick up... something around here. But... it's silent... *The owl says.... he will tell... us where the... Keystone Gem is... *But only... if we answer... his riddle...... Let's try. *What is... at the end... of a rainbow? *A pot of gold... A leprechaun.... Ah...! I got it... the answer is... W. tells us.... where is... the lapis lazuli? Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *I think... now is the... time to use... Silia's pickaxe. Go ahead... Owner... *Knock knock... knock knock... Can you... hear it too... Owner? *That took... longer than... I imagined. It's already... night time... *Empty lantern... meets ruby Keystone. It's so... bright in here... now... *That's it... the garnet Keystone. Right... let's get... out of here. Stage 7: Emerald Valley *Did we...got lost...on our way...back to the...entrance? *There's...a big...dragon here... *This dragon... isn't scary...? Ah, the radar...is reacting. *The dragon...gave us...the emerald Keystone Gem...after I scratched it's back... *This Emerald Valley...is beautiful. Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *Thank you...for taking us...on your back...dragon... The scenery...was...beautiful. *This town...looks empty... it's too quiet... My ears hurt...because of this...silence... *I'm sure...this was place...was bustling with...people in the past... *Ah...I can see...the Diamond Keystone Gem...on that chair... *Why was...it there...? Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *Silia... we brought...Keystone Gems. *Owner, with these...we can return...home...right? *This is...the last time...we see this...world... *By the way...we'll just...leave this...machine here? *I set...the projector...so that it...points at the wall. Let's...jump in... Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Silia's...experiments...have some...real problems...but it was...fun. *Owner...something in...your pocket...is shining. What...is it...? *Ah...this gem...is so...beautiful. Oh...you're...giving it...to me...? *A gem...that you...gave me...I'll...treasure it. *I got...tired from all...this walking. Owner... let's go to...sleep early...today. 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * It seems...that there are...some very dangerous...special powers...too... We must...be careful... * Special powers...are the best part...of Strange Strength... * Fairy... what special power... do you have? * Agents from...Kami Agency...working in...the...Central Cities.... * We'll take...any important...missions... Chasing...reality... Stage 1: At Home * There's a... letter... in the post... for you... * Strange... Strength...? A new... game from... Fairysoft... * I think I... have seen the... TV commercial... * To get... a letter from... a company like... Fairysoft... The Fairy Agency... really is... amazing... * Well... let's... go... I want to... see what kind... of game it is... Stage 2: To the Event Hall * What... a huge... event hall... I wonder what... that machine... is... * It looks... like standing... on that podium... lets you control... the game... * We will... becomes spies... for the... secret... Kami Agency... * I wonder if... spy work... is difficult... It looked... fun in the... TV commercials... * I'm not... worried at all... with you... here, Owner... Stage 3: The Central Cities *Strange Strength... login... Ah... this really... is a different... world... *It looks... like we... already have our... abilities... Ours is the... power of... the wind... *We got our... first mini... quest... To save a... cat from... a tree... *This... is not the... time to be... blowing up... my skirt...! *There... there... Don't... worry... We'll get... you down... nice and... safe... Stage 4: A Secret Deal *It looks... shady... We... should check it... out... *It's fine... just crouch... down... We can... hide our... noise in... the wind... *There's... someone under... that bridge... *I think... they said they... work for... S... J... K... *They seem... to be planning... to fill the... world with... potatoes... Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *The commander... said that... SJK has... always been a... shady organization... *She thinks... that they are... planning something... big... *Let's get... to gathering... information... *Apparently... we weren't... the only... ones who saw... those suspicious... people... *I found... out where... SJK's HQ... is located... Let's go... Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *There are... guards, by... the door... What... do we do... Owner...? *Focus... my power...? Ah... I think... I see what... you mean... *I think... I managed to... blow them... away... They never... expected... that... *So this... is the SJK... HQ... There are... so many... laboratories... *W-what the... Is that... a giant... huge... potato...?! What are... they planning... here exactly...? Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *This is... some kind... of archive... room... *There must... be some... kind of evidence... in here... *I'll look... in this... desk over... here... *I found... something... records, evidence... perfect... *I got... the evidence... Let's... get out... Stage 8: Escape!! *Two... from the... front... Ability... activate... *huff* *puff* Using... abilities... that much... is... tiring... *I hear... a security... alarm... We have... to run... away... *The entrance... is blocked... We have... to go to... the roof... *Thank you... Owner... You really... saved me... Stage 9: Mission Complete *They were... waiting for us...? There are... too many... of them... *That's... Silia... Julia... and Karume...? But... they're... different somehow... *There's no way... out... There are... too many... of them... *Is that... a helicopter...? It's... Commander Kami...! All the... agents are... down...! *I think... we won... I see... a logout... button... I guess... this is the... end... Stage 10: Logout! *We're back... I prefer... the air... here... *Our score... is good... I guess... we did well... *We did... a good job... as agents... for the Kami Agency... *Only a few... hours have passed... in the real world... How strange... *That was... just a game... but I wonder... if things like that... really happen... 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) * I didn't... think that... they had... carnivals in... this world... too... * All ready... to begin... * We don't... need magic... if we all... work together... * We picked... so many... flowers... How about... you guys...? * You are... really good... at this... Fairy... Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? * The Green... Leaf... Carnival... Do you... have it in... the human... world too...? * It's a... festival to... celebrate the... coming spring... * We dance... and sing... and give... thanks for... spring... * Apparently... Robin is... organizing... the event... this year... * I think... we should... get going... then, Owner. Stage 2: Let's go! * I hope... this year's... carnival is... really fun... * It's being... held in... a big forest... near the... Fairy Agency... * I think... I can... see the... forest... * The forest... is really... quite beautiful... in spring... * I hope... you have... a lot of... fun too... Owner... Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival * This place... is really... very big... I'm sure... today will... be great... fun... * Today's carnival... is going... to be the... best one... yet... * With Robin... in charge... this will... surely be... a great... event... * The Chief... is going... to give... a speech... * We have... to prepare... everything before... the carnival... starts... this evening... Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves * We have... to gather... flowers... It's really... important... * There are... more flowers than... I expected... This should... be easy... * Mushroom... mushroom... So many... mushrooms... * You gathered... that many... already...? That... is amazing... * I gathered... flowers... and fruits... too... Perfect... Stage 5: Decorating the forest * I love... this season... Everybody... decorating... together... * Right... let's start... decorating... * Another... flower here... to make... a kind... of path... * It's kind of... fun putting... each flower... in one... by one... * This is... tough without... charms... Stage 6: Making carnival outfits * I'm... not so... bad at... textiles... * I think... this might... turn out... okay, even... without using... charms... * We use... these special... needles and... thread to... make the... outfits... * See...? This is... how us... fairies make... our clothes... * I'll make... your outfit... too, Owner... Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods * I'll make... you some... flower jelly... Owner... * Wait... how am... I supposed to... cool it... in this forest... * Ah... the Chief... brought a... portable... refrigerator... * I cooled... the jelly... in the fridge... Now to... choose some... pretty flowers... * Let's add... marigolds... and... finished... Try it... Owner... Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony * It's time... for the... fairies to... dance... * Why...? Why... Dancing is... how we... give our... thanks to... nature... * Nature is... the most... important thing... to fairies... * It's like... family to... us... Just like... our Owners... Owner... * It's time... I joined... them... Stage 9: Let's eat! * I wonder... what Owner... would like... to eat... * Here... I brought... some honey... pie... It's really... good... * This herb... tea is... really delicious... * Something over... here smells... kind of... spicy... * Ah... flower petal... soup... I bet... I know... who made... it... Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun * Everyone is... dancing pretty... well... * I hope... Owner is... watching me... * Spinning... spinning... So much... spinning... * This is... the first... time I've... danced like... this in... the Human... World... * It felt... good to... give thanks... to nature... in this... world too... 'Harvest Festival' General (to other fairies) * Stage 1: To the farm! * Stage 2: Listen to the Chief! * Stage 3: To the greenhouse! * Stage 4: Let's harvest onions! * Stage 5: Time for lunch! * Stage 6: Let's harvest cabbages! * Stage 7: Let's try farm machinery! * Stage 8: Let's harvest carrots! * Stage 9: Make a scarecrow! * Stage 10: Time to go home! * 'Summer Getaway' General * Would you... like to... eat dinner... together with... us...? * There's a... gift shop... you say...? I want... to see... it too... * I recommend... that ice... cream over... there... It's really... delicious... * This place... is so... cool... Don't you... think so... Fairy...? * I'm heading... to the... Fairy Agency... right now... Will you... join me...? Stage 1:It's so hot... *It's so... hot... I really... want to... go somewhere... nice and... cool... *Where are... you going... Owner...? The Fairy... Agency is... nice and... cool you... say...? *You were... right... It is... so cool... in here... Ah... Is that... the Chief... over there...? *A summer... getaway...? I'm not... sure what... that means... but your... friend runs... a guest... house you... say? Stage 2:We've arrived! *Let's take... the train... and the... bus... *I think... it will... be a... while yet... until we... reach there... *The guest... house is... supposed to... be surrounded... by lakes... *There are... so many... plants around... This place... is so... full of... nature... *The guest... house is... run by... a sweet... old couple... Stage 3:Check out the rooms! *This guest... house really... is quite... big... There are... so many... rooms... *This sofa... is so... big and... so soft... *This must... be the... bath... It is... so big... *There is... a stove... here as... well... I don't... think it's... used in... summer though... *There is... a delicious... smell coming... from that... dining room... Stage 4:A walk in the woods! *With the... air this... fresh, you... kind of... forget about... the heat... *So many... lakes and... so many... trees make... this place... very cool... *All the... little animals... are so... cute, too... *This giant... plant here... has been... living for... a very... long time... *The leaves... have slightly... different colors... Do you... think it's... because of... the difference... in light...? Stage 5:Let's go to the lake! *This lake... is so... big... But there... are lakes... even bigger... you say...? *No... Swimming...? That's a... shame really... *We can't... swim here... but there... is a... little river... nearby... *It looks... like fishing... is allowed... I wonder... what kind... of fish... live in... the lake... Stage 6:Let's explore the town! *There are... a lot... of stores... around here... We should... try to... see them... all... *There are... so many... foods for... sale... And all... of them... are chilled... *Wow... I see... zenzai... shaved ice... Can I... try some...? *I didn't... expect to... see so... many clothes... stores too... *I think... we should... get these... as souvenirs... Don't you... Owner...? Stage 7:Glass-blowing Studio *There is... quite a... crowd gathering... over there... by that... building... *Hmm... a glassblowing... workshop... Let's give... it a... try... *I'm going... to make... a little... glass hamster... *This is... quite hard... Hehe... I think... I made... a mistake... *I hope... it turns... out well... I really... tried my... best... Stage 8:A traditional street *This area... has a... lot of... old houses... We can... even go... inside some... of them... *There is... something very... relaxing about... being surrounded... by traditional... old houses... *That house... has a... roof made... of straw... Does it... not leak... in the... rain...? *The roads... are very... quiet around... here is that... a Japanese... sweet shop...? *This building... is a... post office... from long... ago... There are... a lot... of antique... looking objects... Stage 9:Fireflies! *I heard... that we... can see... fireflies behind... the guest... house... Let's take... a look... *The guest... house had... some sugar... water ready... for us... to feed... the fireflies... *Wow... These fireflies... are so... beautiful... What an... amazing sight... *A sight... this pretty... just leaves... you quite... speechless... *This is... such a... relaxing scene... I could... stay like... this forever... Stage 10:Time to sleep... *This bed... is so... cool... Perfect for... a hot... summer night... *Today was... a lot... of fun... I'm too... excited... to go... to bed... *This bed... is nice... and cool... but still... I am... too excited... to sleep... *I suppose... I should... try counting... sheep... Hmm?... Outside?... What's outside...? *Wow... the stars... look so... beautiful... I feel... so happy... 'Summer Festival' General *Hello, Fairy... Your yukata... looks lovely... *Something smells...great... Do you... smell it... too, Fairy...? *I recommend... the nikuman... They are... so juicy... *It's almost... time for... the fireworks... show... Stage 1: Let's go to the festival! ' *We have... a letter... from the... Fairy Agency... *There's a... festival at... the Leo... Shrine... I want... to go... *There are... going to... be a... lot of... stands there... I really... want to... see them... *It's hard... to put... on a... yukata... Ahh... I'm getting... tangled up... Help me... Owner... *I think... I'm ready... Come on... Owner... hurry up... '''Stage 2: Leo Shrine! ' *There are... so many... people here... I don't... want to... get lost... Can we... hold hands...? *I see... so many... of my... friends here... too... I should... go and... say hello... *There are... so many... festival stands... I don't... know where... to start... *Owner, there's... a puppet... show on... over there... *So many... delicious smells... takoyaki... cotton candy... Mmm... '''Stage 3: Food stands! *Can we... buy some... sweets...? Yay... Hmm... which one... should I... choose... *I want... that one... The brightest... reddest candy... apple... *This candy... apple is... so sweet... and delicious... Here Owner... try it... *Is that... takoyaki, Owner...? Can I... try some...? *We still... need to... try the... yakisoba... cotton candy... and chocolate... banana, too... Stage 4: Goldfish scooping! *You just... have to... play the... goldfish scooping... game at... a summer... festival... *Wait, wait... you have... to wait... for the... fish to... come a... little closer... Then you... lower the... scoop and... Ah... it broke... *I think... I was... was being too... rough... This time... I'll try... to scoop... a little... softer... *Look look... Look at... my goldfish... Owner... Isn't she... so little... and cute...? Stage 5: Shooting Gallery! *I can... hear something... popping... Could it... be a... shooting gallery...? Let's go... and see... *So we... shoot the... prizes that... we want... to win... I want... to give... it a... try... I ant... that teddy... bear... *I have... to line... it up... perfectly... Ah, I... missed... This is... more difficult... than it... looks... *I just... cannot seem... to hit... it... Owner... will you... try it...? *Ah, you... hit it...!! That was... amazing, Owner... Hmm...? This teddy... bear is... for me...? Thank you... so much... Stage 6: Dinner time! *Ahh... my stomach... is rumbling... I must... be hungry... Let's get... some food... *What do... you want... to eat... Owner...? I think... I want... yakisoba... yakitori... and corn... *Excuse me... yakisoba... yakitori... and corn... please... Ah, could... you fry... the yakitori... extra long... please...? *Here you... are Owner... your yakisoba... Do you... think I... could have... a bite... too...? *This yakisoba... is so... delicious, but... I think... this corn... is the... best of... all... I feel... so happy... Stage 7: Watch the omikoshi! *Look over... there, Owner... There's a... big crowd... gathering... *Is that... some kind... of special... festival dance...? Do you... know it... too, Owner...? *That is... a very... big omikoshi... It looks... really heavy... I'm not... sure I'd... be able... to carry... it... *Those girls... are doing... such a... beautiful dance... It's really... quite amazing... *Everyone is... in such... a great... rhythm,,, Wasshoi... Wasshoi... It all... looks so... fun... Stage 8: Katanuki! *What's that... stand over... there, Owner...? Katanuki...? If we... do well... we get... a prize...? *So we... have to... cut it... without breaking... any parts... I see... i have... to try... my hardest... *I should... just cut... away at... it very... slowly and... carefully... *Shh... don't talk... please... I'm really... trying to... concentrate... *scratch scratch*... *I've finished... Here it... is... What do... you think...? Ahh... I was... concentrating so... hard that... I forgot... to choose... a prize... Stage 9: Raffle time! *I can... see the... Chief's stand... She says... we can... play the... raffle for... as many... times as... stands we... visited... *We saw... so many... stands, so... I guess... we can... play quite... a few... times... You start... Owner... *What did... you win... Owner...? A set... of sweets...? Can we... share them... later...? *I'm going... to pick... some too... Here we... go... I got... a bath... set... I can... use this... right away... What a... great prize... *The are... so many... different gifts... here... Let's use... ours as... soon as... we get... back home.... Stage 10: Fireworks show! *Owner... it's almost... time fore... the fireworks... show... We should... find somewhere... to watch... them... *The show... has started... Wow... Fireworks are... so pretty... *BOOM* Wow... that big... finale firework... was incredible... Everyone is... applauding... *The festival... was so... much fun... I can't... wait for... next year's... already, Owner... 'Fairies in Wonderland' General * Stage 1: A Golden Afternoon * Stage 2: Hastily Heading into the Deep Darkness * Stage 3: Shrinking and the Sea of Tears * Stage 4: Growing Big and Small * Stage 5: What the Brown Caterpillar Said * Stage 6: The Duchess and the Grinning Cat * Stage 7: A Strange Tea Party * Stage 8: Croquet with the Heart Soldiers * Stage 9: The Tart Trial * Stage 10: The Dream's End * 'Festival in Fall' General *Ah, Fairy. Have you... already prayed? *I bought... this at... the mask... stand. Roar. *When Julia... and Anko... did the... Kagura dance... they seemed... much more... mature than... usual. *I made... a wish... on an... ema earlier. It was... very fun. Stage 1: An Autumn Day *The autumn... weather. It feels... so good. Today is... perfect for... a walk. *There are... so many... fallen leaves. I think... they'd make... a wonderful... pillow. *There is... a festival... going on... up ahead... at the... shrine. I'd like... to see... the fall... festival. *What a... big gate. The autumn... leaves are... fluttering around... the red... gate. It's a... scene I... would love... to photograph. *The smell... of potatoes. Yakiimo. It's coming... from somewhere. So sweet. So delicious. How wonderful. Stage 2: The Fall Festival *The mix... of the... shrine's air... and the... autumn air... is so... nice. It feels... really good. *This shrine... has a... sacred tree. It is... a maple... tree. It's planted... out back. Let's go... see it. *There are... so many... stone steps. I can't... see the... top. Climbing to... the top... seems very... hard. *The guardian... dog statue... is growling... Ah. Its face... looks like... it dropped... some ice... cream. It looks... like you... Owner. *The stands... are preparing. I'm interested... in the... omelet stand. Stage 3: Pray First *First... let's pray. I have... the exact... offering. *... I'm currently... praying. What did... I pray... for? It's... a secret... between me... and god. *The middle... of the... approach... is god's... path. Chief taught... me this. *There are... so many... people. The small... children have... candy. What is... that? *It's called... chitoseame? Seven, five... and three... year olds... get it. I'm a... little jealous. Stage 4: The Festival Begins *Hm? There is... something written... on this... sign... This dance... displays the... change from... fall to... winter. *This dance... is for... the god. I see. So this... shrine's god... likes dances. *Julia is... on the... stage. She is... so sparkly. She looks... very pretty. *Anko is... also dancing. Her red... clothes are... beautiful. *Julia is... winter in... white clothes. Anko wears... red. Their spinning... looks like... a fish... tail. Stage 5: Visiting the Shrine Stands *There are... so many... stands at... this shrine's... festival. I'm not sure where... to begin. *That string... lottery looks... fun. First place... wins a... ten thousand... piece jigsaw... puzzle. I want... to try. *Katanuki... Cotton candy... Frankfurters... They all... look delicious. *I got... roasted chestnuts... from that... stand. They are... very sweet... and delicious. *Holding this... roasted chestnut... bag makes... me feel... very warm... and at... peace. It's so... nice. Stage 6: Yabusame *I can... hear horses... running. Where is... the sound... coming from? *Shooting a... bow and... arrow while... riding a... horse... That looks... hard. You can... try it... yourself. *The yabusame... you can... try isn't... on a... horse. Do you... aim the... bow from... here? *Hmmm... Aiming a... bow is... hard. The bow... falls to... the ground. *I couldn't... aim as... well as... the girl... who was... just doing... yabusame. I'd like... to try... again sometime. Stage 7: Huh, What is This... *Huh, what... is this... place? It feels... like the... same shrine... as before... but not... the same... shrine as... before. *I can... hear the... sounds and... music from... that stage... we were... at. I wonder... if someone... is here. *The fake... boar is... on the... stage. Someone is... with it. Who could... it be? *A beautiful... woman is... dancing with... the boar. It seems... a little... different from... the dance... Julia and... everyone did. *Yes. Me? Um, are... you giving... this branch... of autumn... leaves to... me? Thank you. Stage 8: Autumn Leaf Messenger? *We suddenly... have returned... to the... sacred maple... tree. And I... have a... branch of... leaves. *Ah isn't... that elderly... man a... Shinto priest? Do you... think we... should ask... him about... that woman... we met? *Hello. I was... given this... branch by... a mysterious... woman. Do you... know anything... about her? *The imposter... boar who... was behind... that woman... is the... god of... this shrine. I did... not expect... that. *There is... a rumor... that the... person who... receives this... branch will... find happiness. That's surprising. Stage 9: Let's Make Ema! *So an... ema is... like a... letter to... the gods? *So you... write on... the ema... and make... a wish. I see... What a... strange ritual. *There are... many different... wishes. Some are... for passing... entrance exams. Good luck. *This ema... is amazing. The picture... on it... is so... cute. It's like... a manga. *When the... wind blows... all the... ema make... a sound. It's very... pretty. Stage 10: The Road Home *It's completely... dark. Winter is... slowly coming... closer and... closer. *The stands... are also... about to... leave. I heard... in a... movie that... a quick... withdrawal is... important. *Owner, your hands... are cold. Are you... sensitive to... the cold? *Brr... The wind... is very... cold. I should... have worn... a coat. *This morning... I made... preparations for... dinner so... today... we'll have... a delicious... stew. I hope... you will... enjoy it. 'School Festival' General *There are... many stands. How fun. *The play... was fun. It is... going to... be performed... once more. *Hey, Fairy... how are... you? Have you... had the... takoyaki? *Crepes are... yummy. The cream... and anko... are great. *I got... some balloons... for free. Would you... like one? Stage 1: An Invitation to Fairy High *Fairty High... School Festival. I got... a ticket. *I'm excited... for the... school festival. Let's hurry... Owner. *There are... also many... stands in... the schoolyard. I don't... know where... to start. *What a... yummy and... sweet smell. The home... economics room? Hm... maybe not? *That us... an amazing... objet d'art. What language... is objet d'art? Stage 2: Where to Go First? *It's so... crowded. I wonder... if everyone... here is... a student. *Everyone seems... to be... having fun. What a... lovely feeling. *Festivals feel... so exciting... and energetic. *What a... big sign. I wonder... how many... times bigger... it is... than me. *What a... sweet smell... *sniff sniff* It's coming... from over... here. I wonder... what they... are making. Stage 3: Welcome to the Maid Cafe! *What is... this place? A cafe? A maid... cafe. *I wonder... what kinds... of people... maids are. I want... to see. *Oh, Chief... is here. She's wearing... a maid... outfit. *Julia is... so popular. Amazing. *The madeleine... was recommended. I'd like... to try... it. Stage 4: Romeo and Juliet? *Romeo and... Juliet. Julia is... in the... Fairy Agency. It's a... little similar. *A political... marriage. There are... so many... kinds of... weddings. *Romeo fell. Banana peels... are slippery. *Another round... of uproarious... laughter...? So much... laughing. *And it's... a happy... ending. How wonderful. Stage 5: Munch, Munch, Munch... *I'm hungry. Do you... hear that? *Let's go... to a... bunch of... different stands... and try... all the... food. *Yakisoba... beef kabob... cotton candy. They all... look good. *Over there they are selling Russian takoyaki... Is that a new friend of Anko? *munch, munch* Yaki-onigiri are... yummy. Here, you... have some... too, Owner. Open wide. Stage 6: The Haunted House's Scary Trap? *Where to... next... Huh, that... woman over... there is... waving us... over. *This is... a haunted... house. Let's hurry... inside. *A pure... white hand. Everyone is...doing skin... whitening. *... My hand... feels slimy. This is... Oh, it's konyaku. *Huh.. Along the... way was... a child... sitting and... crying. I gave... them my... hand but... where are... they now? Stage 7: The Fairy High Mini Contest *Ah, it's...the girl... from the... haunted house. Is something... wrong? *The person... who was... going to... appear in... the mini... fashion contest... has a... cold. Hm, and... so you... need my... help? *That girl... made these... clothes. They're so... sparkly. *Go there... and then... smile. Go there... and smile... This is hard. *Owner, I... came in... first place. The prize... is candy. Stage 8: Fairy High Newspaper Hallway Interviews! * Stage 9: Live at Fairy High ✰ * Stage 10: Late Night Festival! * 'Happy Christmas' General *Jingle, jingle... Jingle, jingle... That beautiful... sound rings... out every... time the... sleigh moves. Jingle, jingle... Jingle, jingle... *We must... deliver without... being seen. This is... really hard. Let's try... our best. *How much... have you... delivered, Fairy? I will... help you... if I... can. *These cookies... were made... for Santa. They leave... me feeling... really warm. *What kind... of present... did you... get, Fairy? Stage 1: Merry--- What's That Sound? *A Christmas... Party. Everyone is... having fun. *Everyone's clothes... are so... sparkly and... bright. Is Chief... dressed like... a reindeer? *There's so... many yummy... looking foods. Owner, what... is that... called? *... That was... so loud. Did you... hear that... Owner? *The roof... has caved... in. It's dangerous... to go... near. Stage 2: Santa's In Trouble... *This is... bad. Someone fell... from the... roof. Hurry, let's... help them. *The talking... reindeer is... named Rudolph. Nice to... meet you... Rudolph. *The person... who fell... is a... new Santa. Rudolph told... me this. *Let's deliver... presents to... help out... this injured... new Santa... Owner. *I'm sure... I can... do this... if I'm... with you... Owner. Let's be... Santa together. Stage 3: New Santa On The Scene ✰ *Oh... it fits... perfectly. These clothes... change size... to fit... the wearer. *Putting on... these clothes... makes me... Santa. They are... so warm... fluffy and... cozy. *Owner... are you... wearing a... full costume... suit? It's also... so warm... and fluffy. *Owner... Santa's bag... is so... big... *If we... use Silia's... high performance... navigation system... we won't... get lost. Stage 4: Let's Go Fairy Santa! *Departure time. Go, go. Many people... are waiting... for their... presents. *Flying on... a sleigh... feels nice. I feel... like I... can reach... out and... touch the... stars. *Rudolph is... cheering us... on. Owner... let's do... our best. *Please look... Owner. A big... Christmas tree. What kind... of tree... is that? *Owner... there is... a rainbow... colored curtain... It's so... pretty. Stage 5: Sneaking on the Rooftop... *We're here. Owner... the smoke... from this... chimney makes... it hard... to see. *Oh no. Owner... there is... still a... fire in... the fireplace. We'll get... burnt if... we go... down. *Ta-da. When I... use this... magic powder... the fire... disappears. We can... go down... safely now. *Ugh... The fire... is gone... but the... smoke is... still here. Owner... let's hurry. *Oh no... The soot... has made... my clothes... dirty. You have... some on... your nose... and head... Owner. Stage 6: Hello! In The Fireplace *Pardon me. Present delivery. Wait. I... shouldn't... shout like... that. *Oh no... Owner. I think... someone woke... up. Let's hide. *This trumpet... can help... us. Wow. The trumpet... made no... sound. It just... put them... to sleep. *This bag... will tell... me what... kind of... present they... want. *So many... different presents... come out. This is... fun. Let's hurry... to the... next house... Owner. Stage 7: Keep On Delivering! *The next... house is... really big. Falling would... be awful... Owner. *This house... doesn't have... a chimney... Rudolph. How do... we get... inside? *There is a big dog here. Owner... blow the... trumpet and... put them... to sleep. *Now I... wonder what... this child... wants. Wow, what... a big... stuffed animal. *Okay, Owner... let's keep... this pace... up. Stage 8: The Agency Girls...? *There are... also presents... for everyone... at the... Agency. This feels... so mysterious. *Let's put... the presents... under the... tree. I wonder... what everyone wants. *Owner... this present... looks so... yummy. There is... so much... candy. *Hm? What is... this? A tool... box? Goggles? It seems... weird to... ask Santa... for these. *Wow. What a... pretty color. Look, Owner. What a... beautiful kimono. I want... to try... it on. Stage 9: Deliveries Complete... *Since all... the deliveries... are done... everyone is... back at... the agency. *Santa has... woken up. How wonderful. *Let's talk... to Santa... about delivering... presents. *I was... told that... I did... a good... job delivering... presents. Will you... praise me... Owner? *If Santa... comes to... our party... I think... everyone will... have a... great time. Stage 10: Merry Christmas *Actually, Owner... I have... a present... for you... too. Merry Christmas. *Santa suddenly... left. Did you... notice... OWner? *It's snowing. Is that... Santa up... in the... sky? Wow. Santa is... so high... up. *Presents and... snow are... coming down. This must... be a... thank you... from Santa. *Thank you... Santa. I hope... we can... meet again. 'New Year's Sunrise' General *Preparations for... New Year's... is hard. I'd like... to help... if I... can. *Fairy... your kimono... looks good... on you. *Are you... ready to... go to... the mountain? You should... be prepared... for the... cold. *Ah... cute and... small animals... are sleeping. They look... so comfortable. *Be careful... with those... strawberries. When you... eat them... you'll cry. Stage 1: New Year's in the Fairy World *We're spending... New Year's... in the... Fairy World. ... First is... the end... of the... year cleaning. *Owner... are you...helping the... Agency? I'll get... this room... sparkling clean... before you... get back. *Clean, clean... Now the... room is... sparkling. ... I think... I'll prepare... some mochi... for Owner. *Cleaning everything... feels so... nice. What else... should I... make besides... mochi? *The mochi... is all... done... I wonder... if Owner... will like... it. Stage 2: Kimono Fashion Show ✰ *Everyone together... seems so... lively. Should we... take a... peek? *Anko has... spread out... a lot... of different... kimonos. They're so... pretty. *All these... kimonos were... brought here... in a... wrapping cloth... Silia invented. *It looks... like we... can wear... the kimonos... too. *How is... it? Does it... look good... on me? Kimonos make... me feel... grown up. Stage 3: Who Are You? *Over there... is someone... who looks... like they... are in... trouble. Why don't... we go... and talk... to them? *I am... very nervous... talking to... someone I... do not... know. But I... will try... my best. *Hello. Is something... wrong? Hm... I see. You don't... know how... to get... to your... trial location. *There is... a trial... to become... a goddess? Wow. That is... amazing. *We will... show you... how to... get to... Mt. Vela. Stage 4: Preparing to Mountain Climb *Looking at... this map... the mountain... is not... very high. It should... be easy... to climb. *There's just... one path... so we... shouldn't get... lost. Let's go... to Mt. Vela. *It's time... to get... ready. Ah, I forgot. How many... snacks do... we need? *I want... to fill... this bento... with everything... you like... Owner. *During winter... Mt. Vela... is very... cold. We must... dress warmly. Stage 5: To the Akiha Grove *According to... this map... Akiha Grove... ahead will... easily... take us... to the mountain... *The leaves... in this... grove will... sparkle when... the sun shines. It's very... pretty. *This is... a snowdrop? And this... is a... narcissus? Just walking... is very... fun. *There is... a big... lake. Skating with... everyone would... be very... fun. *Next we... will go... through the... Deep Snow... Forest. It will... get even... colder. Stage 6: Avoiding the Deep Snow Forest *In this... forest there... is an... interesting thing... called the... three-color... branch. *If we... are lucky... we might... see hibernating... animals. Let's look... at the... holes in... trees. *Hello my... animal friends. Ah... A white... rabbit is... sleeping. How cute. *There is... the three... color branch. By snapping... this off... its tree... something interesting... will happen. *After snapping... off this... branch the... surrounding area... will feel warm... and have... flowers like... spring. Stage 7: Mount Vela *We've reached... Mt. Vela. There is... a lot... of snow... here. *All the... plants here... are made... of ice. They grow... in very... cold places. *The footholds... are very... cold so... please be... careful. If you... are not... you can... easily fall. *When it... is cold... like this... we should... eat the... flame fruit. It is... very, very... spicy but... it makes... you warm. *The landscape... seems to... have gotten... brighter. Are we... nearing the... top? Stage 8: Finally at the Top! *Owner... let's pitch... the tent... and eat... our bentos. *I am... glad that... I brought... a lot... of bentos. I have... a bento... for the... trainee goddess. *Chief and... everyone also... made it... here safely. Now we're... together. *We have... finally reached... the summit. Everything is... suddenly getting... bright. *What a... mix of... colors. But it... is so... pretty. Stage 9: First Sunrise! *The sun... has risen. It's so... pretty and... romantic. *The trainee... goddess is... sparkling so... brightly. Both her... and the... sun are... shining and... pretty. *The goddess's... clothes have... changed... Now she's... wearing shepherd's... clothing. She passed... her test. *She's not... a trainee... anymore. Now she... is a... shepherd goddess. Mission complete. *Once we're... done here... the goddess... will send... us home. Stage 10: Happy New Year! *We were... brought home... by the... goddess's power. What a... fun time. *After climbing... a mountain... I'd like... to take... a break. How about... we sit... down? *Actually... when we... were on... Mt. Vela... I picked... some flowers. Here... this is... for you. *It's said... the receiver... of this... flower will... have good... luck in... the next... year. It's a... kind of... charm. *Owner, Happy... New Year. Let's enjoy... the party. 'Chocolate Kingdom' General * Ooh. I am... a little... hungry. How about... you, Fairy? * *blow, blow* Owner said... that air... is good... for chocolate. * There is... so much... strange chocolate. Fairy... what did... you make? * The petit... gateau... is complete. I wonder... if it... can win... first place. * There is... so much... different chocolate... at the... chocolate competition. They all... have such... lovely magic. Stage 1: What Should Today's Snack Be? * What should... today's snack... be? I'd like... something sweet. * I thought... I'd go... to the... library to... find a... recipe. Do you... want to... come too... Owner? * This is... a book... on chocolate? It's like... a picture... book. Owner... please read... it. * Since it... is cold... I want... to eat... warm chocolate. * The book... started shining. I can't... see anything. Stage 2: Waking up to Find... * Are you... okay? Did you... bump yourself... anywhere? I can... help you... feel better. * Ah... Where are... we? Something smells... really sweet. * This is... the... Chocolate Kingdom. Wait... a minute. Who said... that? Who are... you? * Ah... Your name... is Marone. You called... for a... helper fairy... but made... a mistake. I see. * Anyway... What kind... of help... are you... looking for? Marone... My hands... hurt. Please don't... pull them. Stage 3: The Kingdom's Chocolatier Extraordinaire? * The best... chocolate candy. I wonder... how big... and sweet... it is. * The winner... will receive... both fame... and fortune. Will they... pinky swear... about the... fame and... fortune? * The greatest... chocolate in... the kingdom. I want... to try... it. * Can you... make chocolate... Owner? I am... looking forward... to this. * Marone is... so enthusiastic. I'm going... to try hard... too. Woo. Stage 4: Chocolate Spy ✰ **sniff* Everything smells... so sweet. Wow. All of... the stores... on this... street sell... chocolate. *What should... we do... first? Investigate... the competition? So we... will go... inspect other... stores. *So... this is... spying. I feel... a little... excited. *This store... is selling... chocolate daifuku... Over there... they have... chocolate... sponge cake. Everything seems... fairly Japanese? *Ooh... I'm so... hungry. Marone said... the hungrier... we are... the harder... we'll work. This is... training. Stage 5: What to Make? * The preparations... went perfectly. Now... what should... we make? * Apparently we... will decide... What should... we make... * I'd like... to eat... warm chocolate. What is... petit gateau? Is it... warm? * Melted chocolate... in a... chocolate cake. That sounds... delicious. Let's make petit gateau. * Marone will... make the... final touches... with magic. I wonder... what kind... of magic... she'll use. Stage 6: Get the Ingredients! * It's time... to go... shopping. I hope... we can... find some... nice ingredients. * Marone is... going to... buy sugar... and flour. Ah... There she... is... Over there. * A moving... gingerbread man. There are... so many... strange things... in the Chocolate Kingdom. * This is... such a... pretty flower. It's apparently... a candy... flower. This would... make a... lovely decoration. * Is Marone... talking to... someone? Oh. It's her... rival. She doesn't... want to... lose. Stage 7: The Grand Competition Begins! * Marone will... make the... finalizing magic. We are... making the... petit gateau. Let's go. * We only... have three... hours. How many... times will... the hands... go around... the clock? * The competition... is finally... starting. I'm a... little nervous. * There is... hot water... in the... chocolate. Hurry and... get it... out. * The petit... gateau is... finished. All that's... left is... Marone's magic. Do your... best... Marone. Stage 8: The Kingdom's Best Is... * We somehow... finished. That was... really hard... but it... came out... great. * It's time... for the... results. I'm sure... everything is... okay. * It is ... the king... of the... Chocolate Kingdom. The judging... is beginning. I wonder... if there... is a... princess. * Marone's rival... made a... sparkling cake. It's like... the sun. * Marone.... are you... all right? I'm sure... that you... will win. It's okay. It's okay. Stage 9: To the Original World * Everyone seemed... to enjoy... it. I am... so happy. I'd like... to have... some too. * That was... hard but... fun. I want... to make... petit gateau... again sometime. * This is... not farewell. We will... meet again. * Marone... we will... come again. Next time... we'll bring... some chocolate. * You will... visit us... next time? I can't... wait. Stage 10: This is Today's Snack! * Isn't this... the Agency... library? It's still... three. It is... snack time. * It doesn't... seem like... any time... has passed. How strange. * I wonder... what Marone... is doing... now. Is she... making delicious... chocolate? * What should... we make. I'd like... petit gateau. * Let's borrow... that book. We'll make... delicious petit... gateau. 'Fairy Parade' General * Stage 1: Let's Go! Amusement Park! * Stage 2: Sad Amusement Park * Stage 3: The Reason Is... * Stage 4: Parade Planning ✰ * Stage 5: Preparation Is Important * Stage 6: Out to the Street! * Stage 7: Fantastic Parade * Stage 8: Illuminated Attraction * Stage 9: Great Success! * Stage 10: Congratulations All! * 'Museum of Wonders' General *The museum... is so... very big... *This place... is so... big, I... don't want... to get... lost... *Ah, Fairy... shall we... look around... together...? *What...? I didn't... touch it... I didn't... touch anything... *Silia...? I saw... her earlier... holding a... strange bottle... Stage 1: We've arrived *Museum of... Wonder...? Sounds very... exciting... *The roof... is so... high up... *The museum... is so... big... I wonder... what is... inside... *The front... desk is... over there... I think... Let's go... *I can... see so... many of... my friends... here... Can I... go and... say hi...? Stage 2: Looking at the exhibitions *Hmm... That tyrannosaurus... skeleton just... moved, I... think... *The Goddess... Statue... Why does... it have... a hole... under the... eye...? *This is... the famous... Goddess Tear... gemstone... It is... so beautiful... *This is... the famous... Goddess Tear... gemstone... It shines... with a... bright blue... light... *It says... this is... an ammonite... A real... step of... evolution... Stage 3: Phantom Thief Alice...?! *I see... a large... crowd of... people... I wonder... what has... happened... *A letter... from a... thief...? *This is... really serious... The thief... is after... the Goddess Tear... *What does... this Phantom... Thief Alice... want with... the Goddess... Tear, anyway...? *I think... I'll stay... close to... you, Owner... Stage 4: Strategy meeting *The Goddess... Tear must... be really... really valuable... *I have... never seen... so many... security guards... *If everyone... works together... we can... protect the... gemstone... *She's going... to fall... right into... our trap... *We'll catch... her right... in the... act... Stage 5: Power cut...?! *Wow... what happened... to the... lights... *Where are you... Owner...? *I can't... see anything... it's so... dark... *What if... the thief... takes the... gemstone now... in the... dark... *Can you... hear that...? Something is... moving... Stage 6: The exhibits...?! *Ah... the Goddess... Tear is... gone... *She even... stole the... entire... dinosaur... *How on... earth did... she manage... to do... it... *It's not... possible... There are... still so... many guards... *She must... still be... somewhere quite... close... Stage 7: Discussion Time *I saw... something in... the dark... A large... object slowly... moving... *It's not... possible for... a person... to carry... a dinosaur... *There's something... about the... name Alice... it sounds... like someone... I know... *We should... all try... to gather... any information... we have... *Hello... Did you... see anything... strange before... the power... outage? Stage 8: The Phantom Thief appears! *Hya~!... Silia is... riding the... T-Rex...! *She wants... us to... find the... Goddess Tear...? *You're trying... out a... new lifebreathing... potion...? *You gave... the potion... to the... Goddess Tear... and now... you don't... know where... it went...? *So the... thief was... Silia after... all... Stage 9: Find the Goddess Tear! *It's time... to get... searching... *Hmm... Hmm... Goddess Tear... hmm... *Do you... think we'll... have to... dust for... fingerprints? *Under the... rug...? No... it wasn't... there... *Silia sure... makes some... suspicious experiments... but you... have to... admire her... intelligence... Stage 10: Got the Goddess Tear! *Ah... the Goddess... Tear is... here inside... the statue... *I think... the Goddess... Tear just... wanted to... get back... to the... statue... *It looks... like the... Goddess Tear... and Goddess... Statue are... one single... exhibit after... all... *I think... the case... is solved... Owner... *Silia is... getting what... she deserves... for ruining... our trip... Category:Personality